jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wieczna zmarzlina/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Ta, nic nie mów. Obcy metal na własnej skórze. Koszmar. Skąd my to znamy, co? Ale proszę, mordko, skup się. Tym razem już naprawdę musi się udać. Polecimy sobie na pełnym gazie. Zgoda? Porządny pancerz, zwinny smok. Damy radę. No dobra, trochę ciężko, ale… Sieć! Łańcuchy! Strzały! Góra! Sączysmark: Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Czkawka: Brawo, trafiłeś nas. Człowieku! Sączysmark: Hahahaha! Ło! Ał! Ał! Śledzik: Och. Myślałem, że tym razem pójdzie dobrze. Czkawka: I nie było tak źle. Nowe żelazo wytrzymało dłużej niż poprzednie. Mieczyk: Dłużej, ale nie za długo. Chwila. A może ty chciałeś, żeby Czkawka oberwał? Szpadka: Interesująca hipoteza, bracie. Mieczyk: Czemy chcesz sprzątnąć Czkawkę?! Śledzik: Nie chcę sprzątnąć Czkawki. Mieczyk: Tak by właśnie odpowiedział ktoś kto chce sprzątnąć Czkawkę. Szpadka: Dokładnie, będziemy cię mieli na oku. Mieczyk: Tym właściwym. Śledzik: Obra. Co teraz? Czkawka: Zrobimy cieńszy pancerz. Ten jest za ciężki. Nie daje się skręcać. Sączysmark: Z Sączysmarkiem i tak nie masz szans. Heh. Najmniejszych. Hahahaha. Cieszcie się, dzieci, że gramy w tej samej drużynie. Astrid: Heh, miło że mówisz. Czasem ciężko stwierdzić. Czkawka: Astrid. Szybko wróciłaś, cześć. Astrid: Bo nie byłam na Berk. Spotkałam po drodze Johanna. Sprzedał mi parę ciekawostek. Johann, wyobraźcie sobie, na własne oczy widział, jak Ryker, Heathera i panowie Łowcy na Północnych Rynkach wykupują zimowe skóry, futra, rękawice… Sączysmark: Po co w lecie zimowe ciuchy? Szpadka: No jak to? W lecie są najwyższe przeceny. Mieczyk: Szpadka zna się na rzeczy. Szpadka: Ahaś. Mieczyk: Kupiła nam te boskie wdzianka. Dwa, bracie, w cenie jednego. Sączysmark: Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Czkawka: Kurcze, gdzie oni mogą płynąć? Gdzie są teraz takie mrozy? Johann coś jeszcze mówił? Astrid: Że chcieli wszystko już i od ręki. I że szukali czegoś jeszcze, jakiejś kości czy pazura. Czkawka: Aha, a może raczej zęba? Śledzik: Mroziczort, no jasne. Ewidentnie chcą dorwać smoka i zdobyć ząb. Mieczyk: Ta? No to powodzenia. Ledwo myśmy przeżyli tą schadzkę. Czkawka: Czyli nadal polują na Smocze Oko i wiedzą, że bez zęba nie będzie działać. Sączysmark: No i co? Najważniejsze, że nie płyną tu. No ni? Czkawka: No nie wiem. Jeśli Łowcy zdobędą ząb, na pewno nas odwiedzą. Astrid: Proszę cię, chyba nie myślisz o tym, o czym myślę, że myślisz. Szpadka: Oj, chyba myśli. Mieczyk: Spójrz jaką ma myślącą minę. Czkawka: Musimy ich powstrzymać. Wyśpijcie się porządnie. Z samego rana ruszamy na wyspę Lodowców. Mieczyk: Hej, a mogę mieć głupie pytanie? Szpadka: Pewnie, że możesz. Ty, drogi bracie, zawsze możesz. Mieczyk: Dziękuję, przyjaciółko. Szpadka: Proszę, przyjacielu. Mieczyk: Czkawka, reasumując, mamy ratować smoka, który ostatnio, z tego co pamiętam, chciał nas zabić, przed Łowcami Smoków, którzy za każdym razem chcą nas zabić. Szpadka: I przed Heatherą też ratować, też chce nas zabić. Ona i ta jej Szpicruta. Astrid: Heatherą bym się nie przejmowała. Śledzik: Czemu byś się nie przejmowała? Astrid: Oj no bo… Ona jest jedna. Nas więcej. Czkawka: Ej, Heatherę sobie darujmy. Na razie musimy znaleźć Mroziczorta i zabrać na inną wyspę, żeby Łowcy go nie dorwali. Szpadka: Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Mieczyk: Szczerze to pachnie mi to szaleństwem na granicy obłędu. Czyli czymś w moim stylu. I, kochany, raczej to nie był komplement. Czkawka: Nie lubię komplementów. Dobra. Chodźcie, polecimy tam, gdzie ostatnio go dopadliśmy. Sączysmark: Chyba on nas, tak dla ścisłości. Czkawka: On nas. Można i tak to ugryźć. Sączysmark: Można? Chybaby wypadało. Czkawka: I co? Czujesz coś? Szpadka: Tak wygląda lato na wyspie lodowców? Nic dziwnego, że nie mają tu turystów. Mieczyk: Powinni dać sobie reklamę. Jak cię Mroziczort nie wymrozi, pogoda cię wymrozi. Szpadka: Ty, dobre hasło. Czkawka: Co ty? Rewelacyjne. Dobre wieści są takie, że jak spotkamy Łowców to w taką śnieżyce ich strzały niewiele mogą. Sączysmark: A złe wieści, przyjacielu… Czkawka: Ee, co to ma być? Szpadka: Zarządzanie gospodarką cieplną. Mieczyk: Innymi słowy: kanapka Thorstonów. Idealna na mrozy. Czkawka: Dość. Mało to smaczne. No dobra, to może rozbijcie obóz. Astrid i ja przeszukamy wyspę. Sączysmark: Z rozkoszą. No już, puszczać się! Szpadka: Nie. Życie ci ratujemy. Sączysmark: To nie ratujcie mnie. Znikam stąd. Szpadka: Smutne, woli zamarznąć na kość niż się poprzytulać. Mieczyk: Uczepiłaś się jak rzep. Twoja wina. Szpadka: Wcale, że nie. Sam jesteś jak rzep. Czkawka: Widzisz coś? Astrid: Żartujesz sobie? Ciebie ledwo widę. Hej, może się rozdzielimy? Pójdzie znacznie szybciej. Czkawka: Nie! Lecimy razem! Tak jest bezpieczniej! Słyszysz?! Halo?! Oooch! Ej, szybko się uporaliście. Sączysmark: Uporałem. Nie miałem wyboru. Uczepili się z tą kanapką. Śledzik: Yyy… A gdzie Astrid? Czkawka: Zgubiła się gdzieś w tej burzy. Sączysmark: Hah. Rzuciła cię. Czkawka: Co? Czemu miałaby mnie rzucać? Astrid: Nie denerwuj się. Wszystko widzę. Spokojnie. Chodź, zaczaimy się. No proszę, proszę. Heathera. Co za spotkanie? Nie spodziewałaś się nas, co? Heathera: Myślisz? Wręcz przeciwnie. Od 5 minut siedzę i czekam aż się w końcu zakradniesz. Dziewczyno, co tak długo? Astrid: Proszę cię. Nie tak łatwo zmylić czujne oko Czkawki. Heathera: Wiem, Ryker myśli, że poleciałam na zwiady. Mów, jak ich tu ściągnęłaś? Astrid: Powiedziałam im to, co kazałaś. Zmyśliłam tylko, że wiem to wszystko od Johanna. A jak tam u ciebie? Heathera: No wiesz, Ryker nadal nikomu nie ufa. Dagur ma swoje paranoje, ale nie będzie przeszkadzał. Astrid: To co z nim zrobiłaś? Heathera: Wysłałam go, uważaj, na poszukiwanie drugiego Smoczego Oka. Astrid: Hej, ty złośliwa bestio. Dobra, mów. Heathera: Siedzimy tu od dwóch dni i przeszukujemy wyspę. Ryker jest pewien, że Mroziczort zaszył się w jakiejś jaskini i zahibernował na lato. Astrid: O rany. Żartujesz? Dlatego Ryker tak się śpieszy. Chce dopaść smoka we śnie. Genialne. Heathera: Szczwany lis. Astrid: Szkoda, że nie wiemy gdzie jest ta jaskinia. Heathera: Kto nie wie, ten nie wie. Wypatrzyłyśmy ze Szpicrutą sporą jamę, tam, w pomłowie góry. Wymyśl coś, żeby zwabić tam Czkawkę, a ja powiem Rykerowi, że nic nie znalazłam i spróbuję trochę pograć na czas. Co jest? Astrid: Słuchaj, może jednak powiem Czkawce prawdę? Tak mi jakoś głupio. Heathera: Nie. Umawiałyśmy się. Astrid: Nigdy w życiu go nie okłamałam. Heathera: Rozumiem, ale i ty zrozum, że Łowców można pokonać tylko tak. Od środka. Astrid: Przecież Czkawka by pomógł. Serio, chłopak potrafi myśleć. Heathera: Ale za bardzo się angażuje. Dziewczyno, gdyby on się dowiedział, że jestem szpiegiem, zaraz próbowałby mnie ratować. Astrid: Może i tak, ale… Heathera: Niedługo poznam Viggo. Rozumiesz? Daj mi trochę czasu. Astrid: Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Bo jeśli komuś z naszych coś się stanie, albo tobie się stanie coś, bo nie powiedziałam prawdy... Heathera: Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi. Astrid: No i… jak zobaczyłam te jaskinie, nagle mnie olśniło. Kiedy byliśmy tu ostatnio, Mroziczort pojawił się od razu, a teraz… ani śladu. Czemu? Bo może się schował, albo zahibernował w jakiejś jaskini. Śledzik: No, trzyma się kupy. Kupuję. Czkawka: Też kupuję, ale możesz mi powiedzieć, skąd ty się tam wzięłaś? Lataliśmy chyba z drugiej strony wyspy. Astrid: Musiałam się strasznie pogubić. Czkawka: Serio? Astrid: Oj, dobra, miałam przeczucie i poleciałam sama. Znasz mnie. Czkawka: Znam. No właśnie. Ale nie możesz sobie sama tak latać gdzie chcesz. Jesteśmy drużyną. Astrid: Przepraszam. Heathera: Powinniśmy dokładnie sprawdzić nabrzeże. Ryker: Pójdziemy na tę górę. Heathera: Przysięgam ci, sprowadziłam ją trzy razy. Góra jak góra. Ryker: Może z lotu ptaka. Ja jestem facetem starej daty… i twardo stąpam po ziemi. Heathera: Ale… Ryker: Idziemy na górę, powiedziałem. A może masz jakieś „ale”? Heathera: Jakie znowu „ale”? Panowie przodem. Ryker: Ruszać się! Śledzik: Yyyy… Sączysmark: Ta, wielka mi hibernacja. Patrzcie ją. Czkawka: Ciii. Sączysmark: Ach… Czkawka: Mordko, strzelaj. Ale błagam cię, traf. Śledzik: Aaaaa! Astrid: Jest jaskinia. To ja idę sprawdzić. Czkawka: Nie ma mowy. Wszyscy idziemy. I mamy ślady pazurów. No proszę, chyba dobrze trafiliśmy. Mieczyk: Bez przesady. Do dziko dołu się nie umywa, ale jest miło. Czkawka: Hej. Krok za krokiem i Cichosza. Jasne? Sączysmark, przygotuj swój smoczy glut. Ryker: Mamy towarzystwo. Czkawka: Co się dzieje? Astrid: A to nie… Czkawka: Za nami są! Wszyscy na ziemię! Astrid: Kolce! Ryker: Ach, uciszże tą swoją bestię. Wydała nas. Heathera: Bo to smok, geniuszu. Smoki nie umieją się skradać. Smoki są od latania. Ryker: Ucisz potwora, powiedziałem. Bo ja to zrobię. Naprzód. Mieczyk: Co? Mieczykowi w głowę strzałą? Szpadka: Aha. W łeb. Czkawka: Błagam, bądźcie cicho. Jeśli obudzimy Mroziczorta, dopiero będzie wesoło. Astrid: Słuchajcie, co ten Ryker kombinuje. Szpadka: Chce się poddać? Śledzik: Podejrzewam, że raczej nie. Ryker: Jeźdźcy Smoków. Wyślijcie kogoś. Chcę rozmawiać. Astrid: Na 100% pułapka. Może pójdę, co? Wybadam co knuje. Sączysmark: A idź. Jestem za. Ryker: Czkawko Haddocku, załatwmy to wreszcie. Jak mężczyźni. Śledzik: Ooo, takiego zaproszenia bym nie przyjmował. Czkawka: Jeśli jest chociaż cień szansy, żeby uniknąć jatki, trzeba spróbować. Nie, mordko. To pewnie pułapka. Zaraz będziesz mi ratował skórę. Mieczyk: Jedna mała rada. Na początku rzuć mu komplement. Ryker: Dagur miał rację. Nie wyglądasz zbyt groźnie. Czkawka: Astrid miała rację. Mów czego chcesz. Ryker: Oddaj Smocze Oko. Czkawka: Nie ma mowy. Ryker: Oko to nasza własność. Własność Łowców. Ukradłeś je z naszego statku i prędzej czy później je odzyskam. Czkawka: Obstawiam, że raczej później. Ryker: Serio? A rozejrzyj się. Przed sobą masz Łowców, za sobą Mroziczorta. Powtórzę swoją ofertę. Oddaj Smocze Oko, a puścimy was wolno. Czkawka: Hm. Oj… Głupia sprawa. Zostawiłem w innych spodniach. Ryker: W takim razie poddaj się. A może nie skończysz równie marnie, jak twoje smoki. Wiking: Hehehehe. Ryker: Ach. Naprawdę nie masz przy sobie Smoczego Oka? Czkawka: Nie. Ryker: I nie zamierzasz się poddać. Czkawka: Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Ryker: Tylko nie mów, że nie dałem ci szansy. Wiking: Pali! Astrid: Czkawka, to pułapka! Ryker: Widziałem. Zrobiłaś to celowo. Heathera: No jasne, że tak. Ile razy mamy ci z Dagurem powtarzać, że Czkawka więcej wart jest żywy niż martwy. Ryker: Może i masz rację. Może młody rzeczywiście by się nam przydał. Wysadź jaskinie. Heathera: Co? Ryker: Niech twój smok wysadzi jaskinie. Heathera: Czemu? Ryker: Bo ja karzę. Heathera: Szpicruta. Czkawka: Wszyscy cali? Śledzik: Cali, ale nieszczęśliwi. Sączysmark: Po co Ryker chciał w ogóle z nami gadać? Astrid: To nie tak. On wcale nie chciał gadać. Chciał nas zatrzymać w środku. Czkawka: Też tak myślę. Liczy, że zajmiemy się Mroziczortem, a on spokojnie przyjdzie sobie potem na gotowe. Sączysmark: Hahaha, genialne. Ale nie damy się chyba na to nabrać? Czkawka: A mamy jakiś wybór? Szukamy Mroziczorta i zabieramy go jak najdalej od Rykera. Sączysmark: Jasne, czyli sytuacja bez zmian. Fantastycznie. Mieczyk: A ja jestem dzisiaj optymistą. Damy radę. Szpadka: Pewnie. Już raz pokonaliśmy Mroziczorta. Tak jakby. Śledzik: Właśnie. I nie ma burzy, w której mógłby się schować. Mieczyk: A nas jest pięć sztuk, a on jeden. Astrid: Tego akurat nie byłabym taka pewna. Mieczyk: No nic, to mamy chociaż szczęście, że śpią i się chociaż nie obudzą. Szpadka: Fatalny z ciebie, bracie, optymista. Ryker: Ych. Tutaj. Wiking: Dobra, do roboty. Ryker: I tu. Heathera: Dowiem się co robimy? Ryker: Nie. Mieczyk: Jak cię nie będziemy ruszać, to może nas nie zauważą. Śledzik: Może gdybyśmy przestali się ruszać i przestali gadać. Astrid: I teraz co? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Może spróbujmy je uśpić. Mieczyk: Ej! Czkawka: Przykro mi. Kiepski plan. Tunele. A to nowość. Śledzik: Prawda? Chyba mi się to nie podoba. Sączysmark: A mnie to się na pewno nie podoba. Czkawka: Szybko! Szyk defensywny! Trzymajcie się swoich pozycji. Jak tylko się pokażą, ognia. Sączysmark: Muszę trochę na lewo. Albo na prawo. Czekajcie, które jest gdzie? Czkawka: Daruj sobie, pilnuj swojej strefy. Błagam cię, traf. Astrid: Słuchajcie. Ktoś coś czuje? Mieczyk: Jedynie nieposkromioną ulgę. Szpadka: Z jakąś lekką domieszką smutku? Mieczyk: Rzekłbym: nie lekką. Śledzik: Chyba uciekły. Czkawka: Albo wydostały się na zewnątrz. Co znaczy, że… Astrid: Że jest stąd jakieś wyjście. Czkawka: Łowcy. Lecimy. Sączysmark: Uważaj! Szpadka: Cofnij się! Śledzik: Aaa! Mieczyk: Dwie głowy mają pierwszeństwo, przyjacielu. Szpadka: Ej, co jest z tobą? Czkawka: Wszyscy za mną. Ryker musiał wiedzieć o tunelach. Wykorzystał nas. Spłoszyliśmy smoki, a on je porwał. Astrid: Zdaje się, że wracają na statek. Obstawiam południową stronę wyspy. Czkawka: No to im przeszkodzimy. Astrid: Jak miło, że akurat zaczęło padać. Śledzik: Hej, hej. Musimy zachować dystans. Inaczej dosięgną nas strzały. Wiking: Panowie, koniec przerwy! Do roboty! Czkawka: Mam chyba lepszy pomysł. Mieczyk, Szpadka, widzicie tę kupę śniegu? Szpadka: Ooo. Mieczyk: Błagam, powiedz „lawina”. Błagam cię, powiedz „lawina. Czkawka: Przydałaby się lawina. Szpadka: Jesteś nasz! Mieczyk: Dzięki ci! Kocham być optymistą. Wiking: Nie lenić się! Czkawka: Szybko, zabierzcie Mroziczorty. Ja się zajmę Rykerem. A witam! Co za nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Heathera. Heathera: Wybacz, Czkawka, musimy lecieć. Ryker: Hyhyhyhy. Nie można, przepraszam, trochę szybciej? Heathera: Można, ale nie przy takim obciążeniu. Ryker: Wymówka. Hy? Czkawka: Bardzo ładnie, mordko. Teraz nasza kolej. Astrid, uważaj! Astrid: Czekaj, nie! Heathera jest z nami! Czkawka: Coś ty powiedziała? Astrid: Heathera tylko udaje, że trzyma z Dagurem. Chce się zemścić i pomścić rodzinę. Kiedy się dowiedziała, że braciszek sprzymierzył z Łowcami, postanowiła wywiedzieć się co i jak. Szpadka: Ale czekaj, wtedy na tym statku ciągle się biliście i w ogóle. Astrid: Oj, Szpadka, żeby nikt się nie domyślił. Sączysmark: Czyli bruneta jest z nami? Zburzyłaś mój świat. Śledzik: Uuu. Czułem, że ma dobre serduszko. Astrid: Czkawka, powiesz coś wreszcie? Proszę. Czkawka: Myślałem, ze jesteśmy drużyną. Astrid: No wiem. Ojeju. Ja chciałam ci powiedzieć. Tysiąc razy, przysięgam. Czkawka: Ale nie powiedziałaś. Astrid: Przepraszam. A-ale gdyby nie Heathera, Łowcy dawno zdobyliby klucz do Smoczego Oka, a Mroziczorty nie siedziałyby sobie bezpiecznie na innych wyspach. Czkawka: Zgoda, ale… dlaczego nie dałaś mi ich strącić, co? Mielibyśmy wodza Łowców. Samego wodza. Rozumiesz? Astrid: Nieprawda. Czkawka, Ryker nie jest wodzem Łowców. Heathera mówiła mi, że przywódcą jest inny potwór. Nijaki Viggo Czarciousty. Szpadka: Ale się nazywa. Strasznie. Ale i bosko. Mieczyk: Czy ja wiem? Taki Viggo Czarcizgon byłby lepszy. Albo taki Mroczny Czarciczacha. Czarciczacha! Astrid: Nie wiadomo gdzie mieszka. Wszyscy się go panicznie boją, nawet Ryker. Heathera jeszcze go nie widziała, ale zrozum. Bez niej w życiu go nie znajdziemy. Czkawka: Mam nadzieję, że wie co robi. Bo jeśli nie, to… Kategoria:Scenariusze